The present invention relates to a process for synthesizing carbapenem intermediates. Generally the carbapenems are substituted at the 2-position. The intermediate compounds are included as well.
Many of the carbapenems are useful against gram positive microorganisms, especially methicillin resistant Staphylococcus aureus (MRSA), methicillin resistant Staphylococcus epidermidis (MRSE), and methicillin resistant coagulase negative Staphylococci (MRCNS). These antibacterials thus comprise an important contribution to therapy for treating infections caused by these difficult to control pathogens. There is an increasing need for agents effective against such pathogens (MRSA/MRCNS) which are at the same time relatively free from undesirable side effects.